criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ATK1734/The Intrepid Tales of Brazen Storm - Volume 3: The Descent into Entropy, Chapter 1
Just when they thought they were safe, the storm begins to brew. As the party readied to rest and celebrate their success from the Underdark, the members of Brazen Storm are startled to find their old acquaintance: The Elder Dragon, Vorrazeal awaiting them. While he congratulated them on their success, the questioned them on why a Primordial Titan was now being born. To their horror, the party found a large, ominous storm cloud forming over the ruins of the Crystal Cave, leading them to believe that their new enemy (Jericho) was now heading directly towards them. As the party readied to flee immediately, Vorrazeal decided to remain behind to protect the city and people of Whitestone, ominously saying his final farewell. However, before parting ways, the Elder Dragon advised the party to keep the Ring from the Underdark as far away from Jericho as possible; when Hawk and Fenrir questioned if there was anymore information he could impart to them, Vorrazeal directed them, again, towards the Hell gate in the Southern Continent and to seek out someone named Amadeus who is in the Sixth Level of the Nine Hells, entrusting an odd key to Fenrir. As the party escapes on Kanopus, the members of Brazen Storm watch in horror as a volcanic blast burst from the mountain behind them. The group fled south, towards the Adamantine City, but were attacked mid flight by a pair of Rog’s. Though they managed to injure their Adamantine Dragon compatriot, it is with Fenrir’s use of Dynamite, Spindeep’s throwing darts, Hawk’s clerical magic, and Kanopus’ acid that they repel the Rog’s. For the first time since that terrifying night, Fenrir and Dilista return to the city of their first encounter with Umbrygal. However, now void of all followers of the Essence of Death, the Members of Brazen Storm and the Longtooth Clan settle in to make the city their home. Hawk visits Lupa and offers a prayer to Sarenrae and uses his magic to restore the young girl’s eyesight. Spindeep wandered the city finding a handgun with incredible magical and technological design to add to his arsenal. As the party settled in that night for a much-needed rest, a shadow fell over the mind of one of their number. The ring attempted to ween its influence once again over Spindeep, but years of training and study had built the Elf’s mental fortitude and was able to repel it. For how long, however, remains an ominous question with an answer yet to be seen… The following morning, the members of Brazen Storm discuss their next step. Fenrir, in his studies the previous night, discovered that the Gate to the Nine Hells is located on the Southern Continent “at the base of the tallest mountain, where it’s never cold.” He also learned that the key, given to him by Vorrazeal, is an item that will let them pass freely through the gate to the Nine Hells. After some further planning, they decide that the Core Members of Brazen Storm will be the ones going on this expedition, leaving behind: Nobody, Lupa, the Kadachi (Ravenclaw and Susan), and the Werewolves of the Longtooth Clan. After taking some time to further study their ring, learning of its divinely defensive prowess; however: Fenrir, Dilista, and Hawk were shocked by Spindeep’s vehement refusal to even place the ring in the safety of the Mansion’s vaults. Concerned with their comrade’s behavior, Dilista is able to persuade the Elf to place the Ring into a separate dimension, able to call upon it whenever needed. Reluctantly, Spindeep agreed to these claims, but parting with the Ring left their Monk companion feeling rather empty. Later that day, the members of Brazen Storm set out from the Adamantine City (onboard Kanopus) and left the shores of Tal’Dorei for their destination on the southern continent, though the journey leaves the dragon exhausted. The party goes to explore a nearby Pirate Town, where Dilista used her magic to charm a group of pirates and tricked them out of a small fortune in platinum. Their captain, a Red Dragonborn, was not fooled by this and began threatening the Tiefling. Though the brave and chivalrous defense from her Tabaxi and Elven comrades was compelling, Dilista Dimension Doored out with a female pirate for a little “private time.” A fight breaks out in the bar. Hawk and Spindeep worked together to combat the Captain, though Hawk comes out a little worse for wear, ending up bruised, cut up, and slightly concussed. However, it is when Fenrir (having his drink spilled during the brawl) roars in his Werewolf voice at the brawlers, intimidating all into stopping the fight. As the trio collect their spoils of items, weapons, and treasure, they are a little shocked to find the Red Dragonborn Captain missing from the tavern. Elsewhere, at their campsite, as Dilista spends some of her “private time” she soon finds herself set upon by an unexpected intruder: The Red Dragonborn Captain. Category:Blog posts